


Insatiable

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is insatiable. Neville’s sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

Neville was so sleepy as he shuffled into the kitchen to feed Charlie’s pets in the morning that he almost gave Roddy the dog food and Vlad the nuts and fruit. He stumbled back to bed, burying himself under the blankets, fully prepared to sleep all day today if that was what it took. His plants could wait. Merlin, his plants would have to wait. 

Baby Dragons, however, couldn’t wait. And Charlie’s shift started in two hours. Two hours to get up, shower, eat breakfast, and get to the reserve on time. That wasn’t much time . 

And, yet, Charlie rolled into Neville and threw a leg over him. His cock was impossibly eager for a man who’d come no fewer than six times the night before. 

They’d done everything Charlie had come up with for them to do since yesterday afternoon. He’d made love to Neville while they were both blindfolded, enjoying the sensations in a much different way. He’d sucked Neville off, mouth right down to the base of his cock, exactly the same time Neville did the same to his. He’d docked with Neville, his hand sliding over both their cocks, foreskin binding them and their shared orgasms to magnify the intensity. He’d spanked Neville with the flat of his palm while jerking Neville off and rubbing his own cock against Neville’s milky bare hip. He’d put a butt plug in Neville at the beginning of the night and by the dawn, he had Neville one more time, his own spunk lubricating the way. 

“How in the world are you able to rise still?”

“Because,” Charlie whispered, his breath so hot against Neville’s cheek, “You’re so hot. And you’re in my bed.” He ground his crotch against Neville’s thigh. “I can’t resist you.” 

“Char… m’so tired.” Neville yawned deeply into the pillow. 

“Do you not want to?” Charlie asked, his hands sliding over Neville’s body, pinching a nipple. 

“’Course I want to. My cock’s tenting my shorts already. I’m just not sure I even have the energy to even get my pajamas off.” 

Charlie rubbed himself against Neville. “Won’t be a problem. I… oh Merlin… I’m so ready already. Right here. Through our clothes.” He reached around Neville, pulled him closer, and rolled so that Neville was on top and Charlie on the bottom. He held Neville up. And Neville gripped Charlie’s thigh between his own. Charlie thrust upward, finding Neville’s hard thigh. 

It was Neville who actually came first, breath hitching and transforming into a moan, humping Charlie’s leg with an unexpected desperation. When Charlie came, he groaned into Neville’s shoulder, following it with a series of kisses toward Neville’s lips as the orgasm tapered off. 

Then he closed his eyes and let Neville roll off. “Exhausted?” Neville asked.

Charlie nodded. “Not sure I can go again before I have to go.” 

Neville chuckled. “I’ll believe that when I see it. You’ve got a couple hours yet and me to sleep with in the meantime.”

“Mmmmm.” Charlie closed his eyes and was out in a second.


End file.
